1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Aircraft ownership in the breakup of Yugoslavia
Overview When the former Yugoslavia broke up between 1991 and 1998, it's military equipment was taken over by local and regional forces, as was all the assets of the former nation. The Kosovo war liberated it in 1999, Montenegro became independent in 2006 and Vojvodina remains willingly united with Serbia. The list is of former Yugoslavian made aircraft in Yugoslavia and those imported from the UK at the time and not as yet those imported from other nations at that time. Trainers and liaison Soko G-4 Super Galeb #Serbia: Serbian Air Force operates 25 G-4 aircraft, but only 11 are effectively operational. # Croatia: ZPZ Enterprise operates 2 G-4 aircraft for civil purpose. #Republika Srpska: Air Force inherited 1 G-4 aircraft. #Montenegro: Air Force Inherited 17 aircraft. 11 G-4 Super Galebs, of which 8 are airworthy, were still located at the Golubovci airbase in 2008. 4 of these were used, but have subsequently been put up for sale. 6 aircraft were transferred to Serbia whilst 7 were sold to a private civil operator. Soko 522 # Yugoslavia- scrapped by 1991. UTVA 75 # Serbia- 14 aircraft. # Montenegro- 3 aircraft (planned to be reactivated) and 1 in storage, pending sale to a private owner. # Bosnia and Herzegovina- 2 aircraft. 1 was inherited from Bosnian-Serb Serpska and the other one was either Moslim Bosnia-Herzegovina- or Bosnian-Croat Bozneg Hertzog owned. # Croatia - 11 aircraft, replaced in 1998. # Macedonia - 4 aircraft, replaced after the Yugoslav civil war. # Slovenia - 14 aircraft, replaced after the Yugoslav civil war. # Kosovo- Vague wartime claims of 1 to 3, which were soon destroyed in the Kosovar War od Indipendence, according to the UK tabloid media. UTVA Aero 3 # Herzeg-Bosnia- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the Yugoslav civil war. # Moslim Bosnia-Herzegovina- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Serpska- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Montenegro- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Macedonia- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Kosovo- reportedly 1 in storage and sold after the civil war. # Vojvodina- reportedly 1 in private storage and sold after the civil war. Utva 66 #Bosnia and Herzegovina- Bosnian Air Force. #Croatia- Croatian Air Force. #Macedonia- Macedonian Air Force. #Republika Srpska- Republika Srpska Air Force. #Serbia- Serbian Air Force (then some rumors of 1 in storage). Ikarus Aero 2 #Yugoslavia- scrapped by 1991. Zmaj Fizir FN #Yugoslavia- scrapped by 1950. Zlín Z 42 #Slovinia- ? #Croatia- ? #Kosovo's Serbs- 1 was rumoured by western press to be in storage and then scrapped in 1999. Fighters, fighter-bombers and ground attack MiG-21 #Serbia- up to 41. 7 were shot down by AA defenses in Croatia and Bosnia and 1 was shot down an EC helicopter in 1992. 3 MiG-21s were destroyed on the ground by NATO bombing in 1999. #Croatia- 3, 2 of which were lost in subsequent actions and 1 to Serbian air defenses, the other in a friendly fire accident. #Monten Negro- 1 by the end of the Yugoslavian Civil War, which was given to Serbia after Montenegro got independence. Soko J-20 Kraguj #Croatia- Former operator by 1989, but some civil war-birds remain. #Republika Srpska- Former operator by 1989, but some stayed in storage until the end of the civil war. Soko G-2 Galeb #Serbian Air Force - 1 aircraft in operation. # Bosnia and Herzegovina (civil war factions unknown)- scrapped. #The Croatian Air Force briefly flew 3 who they captured during Operation Storm. Soko J-21 Jastreb . Zlín Z 42 #Slovenia- N\A. #Croatia- N\A. #Macidonia- N\A. Soko 522 # Yugoslavia- Scrapped by 1991. Soko J-22 Orao #Republika Srpska- 8, but 1 was destroyed in combat. #Montenegro- 17 by the end of the Yugoslavian Civil War. #Serbia- At least the current 42, plus one that crashed in 2010 and 6 who were sold to Myanmar s after the war. #Slovinia- Vague wartime claims of 1 to 3 by the UK media. Ilyushin Il-2 Shturmovik # Yugoslavia- scrapped by 1954, but 1 was an still is on display in Belgrade. Republic F-84 Thunderjet # Republic of Serbian Krajina- 1 was blown-up by retreating troops in 1992 during the Yugoslavian Civil War\breakup of Yugoslavia. Utility UTVA-60 #Croatia- number unknown. #Republika Srpska- number unknown. Crop-sprayer Utva-65 # Yugoslavia- Scrapped some time between the mid 1970s and the break-up of Yugoslavia. Antonov An-2 # Serbia- 1. # Croatia- 8. 1 destroyed in 1992, during the Yugoslavian Civil War, 4 sold to aviation clubs and 3 retained as of 2004. Cargo\troop transport Douglas C-47 Skytrain # Yugoslavia- 41, until scrapping in 1976, except for 1 which went in to storage in Bosnia. # Republic of Serbian Krajina- 1 was blown-up by retreating troops in 1992 during the Yugoslavian Civil War\breakup of Lisunov Li-2 #Yugoslavia- Several Lisunov Li-2 that were scrapped by 1959. Helicopters Soko SA.342L1 Gazelle #. Aérospatiale/Soko Gazelle SA341 #Montenegro- 14 manufactured under license by SOKO. #Bosnia=- Number N\A. #Serbia- Some, in storage by 2012. Mil Mi-8 #Motenegro- 4 retired from service in 2012. #Republika- Srpska 12 (Mil M- 8T variant). 3 were shot down in Operation Koridor. #Republic of Serbian Krajina- 3. #Bosnia- The Army of the Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina had secretly obtained some Mi-8T, Mi-8MTV and Mi-17 helicopters from various undefined and undisclosed. sources. 3 were shot down, including the MI-17 that Bosnian Foreign Affairs Minister Irfan Ljubijankić was in. The shoot down killed him, a few other politicians traveling with him and the helicopter's Ukrainian crew. Only 5 Mi-8MTVs and 1 Mi-8T remained operational after the war after the rest were take out of use. #Herceg Bosna- 'A few' Mi-8MTVs. #Kosovo separatists- 2 Mi-8MTVs (in storage). #Croatia- 8 Ex-Yugoslav ones, of which 1 was shot down. A further 6 Mi-8T and 18 Mi-8MTV-1 helicopters were bought from friendly ex-Warsaw Pact countries during the war, but only 16 of those survived the war and the Mi-8Ts were retired after the war. A Mi-171Sh helicopters bought from Russia in the mid 2010s. #Serbia- 6–8 Mi-8T and 2 Mi-17 helicopters #Macidonia- the Macedonian Air Force bought 4 Mi-17V-1 in 1994 and 2 Mi-8MT helicopters in 2001 from Ukraine. 1 crashed in an accident in January 2008 and Macedonia acquired 4 additional Mi-171 from Lithuania in May 2008. Aérospatiale/Soko SA.341H Gazelle #. Sikorsky H-19 Soko S-55 #Some stored out of use in Bosnia (factional control unknown), Serbia and Croatia. Westland Whirlwind #Some stored out of use in Bosnia (factional control unknown). #Some stored out of use in Serbia. #Some stored out of use in Croatia. Westland WS-51 Dragonfly #. Also see #Titoism #Cold War #Yugoslavia #Helicopters #Civil aircraft #Tito–Stalin Split #Trainer\liaison\ target tug aircraft #Cold War secret police organisations #Interceptor/Co'In/fighters/ground attack aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Airforce Category:Yugoslavia Category:Breakup of Yugoslavia Category:Yugoslavian Civil War Category:Helicopters Category:The 1991-2001 Yugoslav Civil war Category:Cold War